


Sam Wilson after Captain America The Winter Soldier

by Wing_And_Shell_Head



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Mission Fic, Other, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing_And_Shell_Head/pseuds/Wing_And_Shell_Head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Winter Soldier Sam has to help Steve find Bucky, but how does he do it? (It's only short as it was a roleplay starter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Wilson after Captain America The Winter Soldier

Everything had ended, shield was down, Bucky was gone and Steve, well, he was worse than ever before. Sam tried to help, tried to be there for his new found friend but he knew he would have to find a lead to where the Winter Soldier was. In order to do this Sam had to tell Steve that looking for Bucky was a bad idea, if the assassin wanted to be found they would have found him by now, it had been months, it was hard but it was needed.

On his way home from Captain Americas apartment he bought one newspaper from every newspaper company to help him in his search, smiling as he passed over the money just ignoring the looks he was given due to buying so many newspapers. The darker haired mans next task was to get home, read through all of the newspapers and rip out anything that could be related to the Winter Soldier so this is exactly what he did. The Falcon stayed up all night sat on his bed with newspapers surrounding him, all related stories in a pile on his bedside table by his lamp and the unrelated stories discarded on the floor, out of the way. Around seven in the morning Sam used his fingers to force his eyes open, trudging his way to his kitchen to make himself a coffee. This only took a few moments to make and it also only took a few moments for The Falcon to down the whole mug of coffee, ignoring the burn as the beverage was still boiling before going back to work. 

Time went fast but Sam wouldn't consider himself as having fun, it was around midday once the darker haired man had sorted through all of the newspapers, coffee mugs now stacking up in the kitchen so he was buzzing, shaking from the caffeine high at this point, so he opened his bedside table draw and took out a big ball of blue tack, squeezing it in his hands to warm it up so it would be able to keep the small pieces of paper on his wall. 

Around half an hour later there were newspaper clippings all over his wall with arrows connecting them all and highlighter highlighting the main pieces. Sam smiled to himself as half of his task was done, now it was time for him to search on the Internet for anything he could find. This was, of course more time consuming but Sam did find some quite interesting leads, printing them then blue tacking the paper to the wall. Once The Falcon had found everything he could possibly find he fell asleep, sat up on his bed with his laptop on his lap, fingers still on the keyboard. 

Sam jolted awake a few hours later once he realised he had fallen asleep, the laptop falling from his lap onto his bed but he didn't care his eyes went straight over to his wall, smiling at how much he had achieved, slowly standing up from the bed, making his way over towards the printed pieces of paper and newspaper clippings. Once he reached the paper covered walls he raised one of his hands and gently touched at one of the pieces of papers, his smile only widening as he had found a lead to where Bucky was, he had actually done it after all of that hard work and this lead was around 90% accurate. They would find James and Steve would be happy, shield is slowly starting up again and hydra was beginning to be taken down, things were starting to look up and Sam was glad to be apart of the mess he had found himself in once again.


End file.
